The present invention relates to use of a processor identification and, in particular, to use of a processor identification for authentication across a network.
System identification, is self-defined as a way to uniquely identify a particular system (e.g., a computer). Two examples of the use of system identification include asset tracking and network (e.g., Internet) authentication. Currently in order to perform asset tracking or inventory control of systems, such as computers, different solutions have been implemented. One solution is the use of asset tags attached to each asset. Persons with hand-held scanning devices physically visit the different sights where the assets are located to scan in the asset tag for tracking each asset. The problem with the use of asset tags, however, is that these tags can be easily removed and/or switched and persons have to physically visit each asset location to perform the asset tracking.
Another solution is the assignment of addresses over a network using a global database. This database assigns a unique address to some software module running locally on the particular machine being given the unique address. This solution, however, assumes that the machine is running at the time of the address assignments and that the software is untampered. One other solution is the placement of a peripheral card (e.g., a network interface card) inside a computer which includes a network card address. This allows remote asset tracking over a network using this network card address. The problem with the use of a network interface card, however, is that these cards are relatively easy to switch out as they are typically changed throughout the life of a computer.
System identification is also used for network authentication. For example, the Internet provides the ability to reach a large number of customers for post-purchase communication. Recent developments for web sites on the Internet have seen the creation of owner""s clubs allowing the target-marketing to members of a club which can include offers of substantial value (e.g., free software and books). Through cross-company agreements, these owner""s clubs can include multiple companies. For example, buying merchandise from one company""s web site can allow for free merchandise from a different company through this different company""s web site.
Currently, owner""s clubs use cookie files which are an Internet browser feature whereby Internet web sites record information about the computer user on the computer user""s local computer. On subsequent visits by the computer user upon validation of this information, the web site allows the computer user to access the web site. Using these cookie files, members of these owner""s clubs are immediately recognizable on return to that particular club web site. Cookie files, however, are limited in that they are not sharable across affiliate sites as all of the club web pages would have to be in the same domain of the Internet to allow the cookie files to reside in a database accessible by all the affiliate web sites. Having affiliate web sites in different domains of the Internet precludes this common accessibility to the cookie files.
One current solution to this limitation is to have the club web site pass its authenticated users off to the affiliate web site. This solution, however, requires that the club members log in to the main club site first, not allowing them to go directly to the affiliate web site.
Moreover, a second limitation involving these cookie files are the inherent security concerns associated therewith as these files can be copied to other machines for other users. Because of this lack of security, the cookie is often coupled with a user name and password. This information can be lost and/or easily forgotten and contains its own set of security issues. Credit card numbers have been used to transfer valuable items.
Additionally, peripheral devices are currently being attached to personal computers to account for some of the aforementioned shortcomings of cookie files. These devices allow a user to enter confidential data (e.g., a Personal Identification Number (PIN)) which is thereafter encrypted by the peripheral module before transmitting the data across the Internet. These solutions involving peripheral devices, however, require additional costs for hardware for a user""s personal computer. Therefore, for these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.
In one embodiment, a system includes a first computer having a unique processor identification. Additionally, a first application is operatively coupled to the first computer across a network. The first computer provides the unique processor identification to the first application with the first application identifying the first computer based on the unique processor identification.